


A Goodnight (Kiss) Passport Check

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Series: HLVRAI Abscond AU [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: A singular smooch, Abscond AU, Benrey being smooth as hell, Fluff, Gordon is confused, M/M, Passport Checking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Even in his dreams, Benrey just had to check Gordon’s passport.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Abscond AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	A Goodnight (Kiss) Passport Check

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into hlvrai hell and cannot get out! I blame my friends but was also equally inspired by them to write this oneshot. It's based on the Abscond AU but you don't need to really know it to understand the oneshot since it's just... pure fluff, but if you're intrigued by this then please check out godros on Tumblr for more!

Gordon was, to put it bluntly,  _ exhausted. _

Aside from his typical work, he had also been more involved in the lives of his…  _ friends. _

Could he call them that? Friends? Technically they were nothing more than data and code, but they felt  _ real _ . They engaged with him, spoke with him, and acted like they all cared about him in their own way. 

Even Bubby, who never failed to point out how much he dragged the Science Team down at times, expressed his own concern when he faltered or got “hurt”. 

Always with a near excessive amount of cursing, but it was concern nonetheless!

And then there was  _ Benrey. _

The asshole troll who was  _ always _ asking about his passport or playing games with him on the Playstation. His snide comments and quips were intermingled with jokes, making it challenging to read his emotions and figure out how he actually felt about things. 

Benrey was an enigma of sorts, someone who enraged and intrigued Gordon. As such it was all the more emotionally draining when interacting with the AI, leaving him mentally and physically exhausted. 

Hey, moving your arms around a bunch might be great for building up muscle, but doing such a thing for a long period of time made them feel like led. Plus, there was the struggle of trying to get his gear off after every session and clean up any messes he made, he still needed to replace that lamp after one of his earlier sessions...

So, it was no surprise when Gordon passed out at his desk, head buried in his arms as he snored away. The monitor in front of him was shut off, all computing tasks done for the day. His VR gear was strewn around the desk here and there, and all was silent in the room. 

Silent, that is, until the monitor slowly turned back on. 

The screen glowed with a faint light, showing nothing but a grey expanse. Movement happened somewhere  _ beyond _ it, causing the screen to ripple as though it were made of water. A disturbing sight made all the more worrisome as a pair of  _ hands _ appeared. 

First poking at the fluid barrier, causing it to ripple further before eventually reaching through to the sleeping man beyond. Gordon was still snoring away, completely unaware of what was going on as one of the hands poked at his face while the other picked up a lock of his hair and gently felt it. 

Seeing that the man did not wake up from the touch, the owner of the hands decided to kick things up a notch. Both of Gordon’s forearms were gripped, not too tightly, and he was  _ yanked _ through the screen. 

Nothing broke or tore, there were no sounds of pain of electrical malfunctions. All was as silent and peaceful as it had previously been.

On this side of the screen, that is, but on the other side things were not quite as calm. Benrey stood over the still sleeping leader of the Science Team, arms crossed and grinning to himself as he took in the humorous sight before him. 

Gordon was crumpled over and somewhat folded in half as he continued to sleep, oblivious to everything that had happened. Suppressing a snicker, Benrey gently booted the slumbering man in the side and spoke. 

“nice landing, feetman.” 

Funnily enough, it was the butchering of his last name that caused Gordon’s eyes to snap open. He immediately noticed his predicament and flailed, resulting in him falling onto his side while Benrey started laughing loudly, smacking a hand against the front of his helmet as a smile took over his face. 

It was always Gordon who made him smile… 

A faint chill ran down his spine, Benrey’s good mood evaporating in an instant while the panicked man finally managed to detangle himself and stand up. He brushed off his clothes and looked at the empty space they were both in, a sea of grey. His brows narrowed in confusion. 

“Benrey? You-what happened? Where the hell is this?!”

“you’re… uh... dreaming, bro.” Benrey lazily waved his hands in the air while he spoke, as if to emphasize his point. “that’s pretty gay, you… you gaydon feetman now or somethin’?”

“DREAM-stOP TALKING ABOUT MY FEET!” If he  _ was _ dreaming, Gordon was certain he would pop a blood vessel in no time if this conversation kept up. “And the only kind of  _ dream _ I’d have with you in it would be a nightmare!” 

“ouch, bro… that’s kinda mean.” Despite the words, Benrey’s tone continued to be void of any emotion other than mild amusement, and it only continued to set Gordon off. 

“ _ YOU’RE  _ KIND OF MEAN! You keep harassing me for my passport and you  _ KILLED _ all those other scientists and guards-”

“yeah well they… uh… suck at their jobs. i… i gotta fire bad employees bro-”

_ “WITH A GUN?!” _

“ya it’s-it’s standard procedure and… uh… stuff. ask tommy about it later or whatever.”

Gordon pressed the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb, exhaling sharply as he felt a headache begin to build behind his eyes. “Okay, wonderful,  _ lovely. _ Are there any other morally grey questions I need to ask?”

“nah but you uhhhh gotta show me your passport.”

And now Gordon was squatting on the ground, not able to fully process the request. “Well I  _ told _ you I didn’t have it! And I’m apparently dreaming anyways! Do-do I need a  _ dream _ passport or something?!”

“ya.”

His legs gave out under him, resulting in the exasperated man now sitting on the ground and staring up at Benrey in pure befuddlement and rage. “You-I don’t  _ have _ it! When will you get that through your thick skull?”

“nah, you do.”

“I- _ WHAT?” _

As Gordon contemplated everything leading up to this moment, and why in the world his mind had decided to torment him tonight, Benrey made his move. 

“i’ll, uh, check it for you. cause we’re… uh... bros’n stuff.”

Before he could ask what this checking would entail, and what Benrey was even checking in the first place, the security guard leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against Gordon’s lips. 

He was speechless. 

“mhm, everything’s… uh… up to code there.” Benrey noted, nodding to himself before sitting down beside the stunned man. An eternity seemed to pass before Gordon managed to speak up. 

“W-What was that?”

“i checked your passport, man. nothin’ special.”

“I…” Gordon sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I’m gonna stop questioning things because you never answer  _ anything _ I ask and you’re the most obnoxious, unreliable person I’ve ever met-”

“you say somethin’ dude?”

“... No.” He muttered, thoroughly fed up with the situation. “I’m gonna go back to sleep and wake up back at my desk and everything’s gonna be perfectly fine and I won’t have you tormenting me. Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“aw, lame. i thought we were gonna… uh, play some games.”

“Nope, sleeping now.”

“brooooooo i can’t believe you’re leaving me hanging like thiiiiiiiiis.”

“I’m not leaving you hanging since I never agreed to anything.”

“bro,” Benrey let out his own sigh, a stream of blue escaping his mouth and causing Gordon to yawn due to how close he was to the other man. 

Actually, had he gotten  _ closer _ to him? Previously there had been some space between them, but now they were both shoulder to shoulder. Gordon blinked and tried to speak, but found a yawn escaping his mouth when he opened it. 

Damn, of course he felt like passing out when he wanted to ask questions. Stupid sweet voice… 

As if somehow knowing what Gordon was thinking about, Benrey let out a short laugh as the other man started leaning against him due to his growing exhaustion. 

“sweet dreams, gaydon feetman.”

When Gordon next awoke, he found himself seated in front of his computer as usual. The monitor was still off, everything was exactly where he had put it, and there was no sign of anything being disturbed. He stretched a bit, feeling his back pop as his bones cracked, before scratching his chin. 

“Huh, maybe it was a dream…”

Of course, during his next encounter with Benrey later on in the day he  _ did _ notice a faint redness to the other’s cheeks and wondered all over again if that “passport check” had been real or not. 

And a much quieter part of him wanted to ask whether he had passed or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more fluff and angst ideas both for this AU and hlvrai in general so you'll all probably see me pop up here and there, so don't be surprised XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
